Reward for Lux
by Nenjax Ursus
Summary: Summary: Our main character has heard a rumour of what the Foretellers do with the person who collects the most amount of Lux and she's determined to find out if the rumours are true.


Reward for Lux.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now and I've only just got to writing it, enjoy.

Summary: Our main character has heard rumours of what the Foretellers do with the person who collects the most amount of Lux and she's determined to find out if the rumours are true.

My name is Jenny, one of millions of Keyblade Wielders who live in Daybreak Town. Every week our Lux, or light, is counted and a parade is held for the top 5 Wielders of each Union. I am from the Union of Anguis, so my Foreteller; that being my leader, is Invi, who is also known as the Mediator of the Foretellers, definitely my hero especially since they seem to be at each other's throats constantly.

But that's not important to the story I want to tell. I want to talk about what happens after the parade, I think you'll like it.

It was Monday and the previous parade had just finished and once again we came fourth overall in the Lux competition and a random guy I'd never heard of with a weird name collected the most Lux last week, as is the same with every week prior.

I was walking with my best friend to meet Skuld when the boy who won last week's competition came running around the corner as if a Nobody was chasing him.

"Sorry." He said, leaning against the wall as the roar of a running crowd passed us. "Well-wishers everywhere, it's a nightmare."

"It's fine." I said, waving him off, "I don't really care about all that anyway."

"That's makes three of us." He said, eyeing my long hair and then glancing at my purple eyes. "I've heard of you, you're Jenny, leader of X-Blade Wielders. Strange, I always thought you'd be a pompous bunch with that name."

"You shouldn't judge people before you know them, it doesn't make for great conversation. Anyway, we'd better not keep you; Invi would be meeting you soon, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, and I'll get to see if the rumours of her getting... intimate with the winners are true." The boy said before giving a grin. "Good luck next week, especially if it's true, see ya around Jenny." He ran off.

I turned to my friend. "Intimate with a Foreteller? I bet they're dynamite in bed."

"Only one way to find out, you'd better get raid boss slaying." My friend said as we both headed off to meet Skuld for our daily Raid Boss grind.

So, for the next 7 days, I, my friend and Skuld knuckled down to defeat as many Raid Bosses as possible, however, despite our best efforts,we still only came 14th, 15th and 16th.

"Chin up, Jenny, it's not the end of the World. tell you what, if we don't make it next week, Skuld and I will lend you our strongest Magic Medals, it is an Iron Golum week the week after next after all." My friend said, hugging me as I cried, I'd really worked myself to the bone that last week.

A week later, we'd come 7th, 8th and 9th, the closest we'd ever been so we all knew it was time to pile our best medals into my Three Wishes Keyblade. Maxed out and filled to the brim with Tier 8 7* medals in its subslots, it was ready.

So, one last time, I set out to defeat as many Raid Bosses as possible, easily surpassing 100 defeated each day.

Finally, it was Sunday, I was spent and my Keyblade was no longer filled to bursting point.

I had single handedly collected a trillion Lux, placing me firmly in first place and dragging Anguis to the top of the overall competition. After the parade, I walked to Foreteller Tower and walked up to Invi's place of work before slumping into a chair, exhausted.

"Well done." She sated, standing up and opening up her robe. "You collected the most amount of Lux in history; I can safely say I'm very impressed. As a reward for your efforts, I give you a reward above all others." She kept opening her robes to reveal a trophy and a title displaying "#1".

I looked at Invi like a fish out of water. "Thank you?" I stammered, I don't why I was disappointed, what I'd been told was only a rumour after all, I suppose I'd convinced myself in all the hype that it was true.

I stood, bowed and took the trophy and the title.

"You're welcome. As a final reward, I will give you some advice. Love, you may find, can be found in the most unexpected places." Invi opened the door. "Good luck, Jenny."

I walked out of the room and outside, to see my friend waiting. It was only then I noticed how beautiful she looked in the afternoon sun. It was at that point I vowed to join the Dandelions with her and to be by her side forever if I could.

"How was it?" She asked, taking my hand as we walked.

"Better than I ever could have hoped,." I squeezed her hand, not knowing that up above, looking down at us, Invi was smiling under her face mask, happy she'd saved us.

The End.

Word Count: 826.

Yes, this was a very short one shot, I just wanted to write this out and 'm very happy that I did. The best friend is my IRL wife, but she didn't want her name mentioned so I kept it silent.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later,


End file.
